Aang's Gay Phase
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Everyone goes through a gay, or bisexual phase in their life, and this is how Aang went through his.
1. Chapter 1

Aang's Gay Phase

Chapter 1:

The Perfect Relationship

A year has passed since the defeat of Firelord Ozai, and Aang and Katara have settled down and started a relationship. They also met a new friend named Ruso, and let him join Team Avatar as another Firebender.

Now they are at the Jasmine Dragon, and it is just Aang, Katara, and Ruso.

"Look at the beautiful weather out there," Ruso said.

Ruso turned from the window, and saw that Aang and Katara were lip wrestling again.

"Wow, no one wants to see that. You two need to do that in private, because that is just disgusting," Ruso snapped.

"Well if it's so disgusting, then close your eyes," Aang angrily said.

"You need to be outside watching the beautiful blue sky, and not staring into each others mouths kissing. I can't stand romance, it just sickens me."

"Come on Ruso, you're just upset because I have a beautiful airbender boy, and you have nothing," Katara said while she rubbed Aang's back.

"I sure would love an airbender boy," Ruso said sarcastically.

Aang took a sip of his tea, and stared outside.

"It's dark and cloudy outside, how is this nice weather," asked Aang.

"I like it like this, because it's a good day to listen to the radio and stay inside. It's also a day for you and Katara to suck face. I swear you two are the happiest relationship I've ever seen."

Katara pulled a photo album from her purse, and put it in front of Ruso.

The front cover was a picture of her and Aang, and with every flip of the page it showed her and Aang either kissing or standing in front of a sign.

"Where are the pictures of the landmarks of the hundred year war," asks Ruso.

"Aang and I keep them at our apartment."

Katara and Aang had their own apartment, and it was just the two of them.

"You guys are lucky. When I was in the Fire Nation I never had a apartment when I was 14, but you guys do. I'm 16, and still don't have nothing."

"Yeah, it's great being with the Avatar," Katara said smiling.

"I remember when we discovered you," Aang said.

(How they discovered Ruso)

It was a bright sunny day in the Fire Nation, and a man was came across a lady in an ally.

"Hey do you have directions to the nearest restaurant," the large man asks.

"Hey just go a few blocks West, and you should find a restaurant called Flameo Steakeos. It's famous for it's steaks," the woman replied.

"I changed my mind, I want pussy instead."

The man forced her inside a garage, and she was screaming.

"Please I was just being a nice person. I was trying to help you."

"I don't want to use my Firebending, so let's do this the easy way."

The man began to force her pants down, but he was knocked off of her by a wave of water. He sat up, and saw Katara standing over him.

"Oh look, it's the Avatar's girlfriend. I get to have two servings today," said the man.

He stood back up, and shot a Fireball at her. Katara dodged it, and threw a wave, but he ducked under it.

He shot three fireballs that were fast as lightning, but she sidestepped all three, then shot a water blast.

The blast stunned him, then she swept was legs with another water wave.

The man was on the ground, and Katara stood over him, and gathered water to make a sword.

"You were going to sexually assault an innocent woman, but now you're going to pay the consequences."

The man shot a fireball from his mouth, but Katara moved out of the way. He then punched Katara in the face, causing her to fall back, so he could stand up again.

He stood over Katara, and gathered a fireball in his hand.

"I see, you want to be first. Someone can't wait to be dominated by my big wang."

The man suddenly feel to Katara's side, and she saw a man in a Fire Nation uniform standing in front of her.

"Hey, you okay," the boy said while he offered his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My name's Katara, and what's yours."

"I'm Ruso, and I'm a firebender. You were putting up quite a fight."

"Thanks, I try my best. My boyfriend is the Avatar, so do you want to come to the Jasmine Dragon with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to meet Avatar Aang."

(Back to the Story)

"I remember that day. Aang was thankful for me helping you."

"I could never repay for what you did for my girlfriend, Ruso."

"You don't have to repay me, but a night in the bed with you is all I ask," Ruso said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, but I'm with Katara," said a sarcastic Aang

"Well, I have to go home. I'm starving, so I need to get something to eat."

Ruso left, and Aang goes to the apartment with Katara.

It is late at night now, and Aang is laying on the king-size bed, still in his Air Nomad uniform. Katara walks over to him, and rubs his cheeks while she went in for a kiss.

She looks into Aang's eyes, and says "Tonight's the night we get busy."

Aang quickly sits up, and yells "Wow really, let's do it."

Aang jumped off of the bed, and looks at Katara as she undoes her uniform. He rips of his shirt, and tosses it on the floor. He pulls down his pants, and lays Katara on the across the soft red quilt.

He inserts his penis into Katara, and slowly pushes back and forth. Katara's face didn't show any expression, but it was to soon to tell how good he was.

He brings his head down for a kiss, and Katara accepted him.

20 minutes have passed, and Aang is laying on Katara, kissing her while he pushes into her vagina.

"Aang, I had en. You were great, big daddy."

Aang got off of Katara, and put on his pants.

"How was I? I know I wasn't great the first time, but seeing that this is the second time I thought I'd be better."

In a quick way, Katara said "You were great."

He put his head on his pillow, but turned away from her.

(Author to Readers)

Katara and Aang appear to be the perfect couple, but it looks like Aang doesn't know how to satisfy a woman's sexual needs.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW RESPONSES

Some people have asked do I know what a gay couple is, but I do, and I need a starting point of the story, or a reason for Aang to go gay.

Please don't leave reviews like "You're stupid," or "You moron." You can do that, but give suggestions, or reasons of why I'm a "moron," because if you don't do that, then your review will not be posted.

Chapter 2:

Painful Truth

It is the next morning, and Aang woke up to a rock hard groin, and he smiles at the picture of Ruso on the wall. He walks to the kitchen, and spots a note on the counter.

"Aang, I decided to go see Toph at our favorite restaurant in Ba Sing Se. I made you breakfast, and I'll be home by noon."

He sat down at the kitchen table, and massaged his penis.

Aang begins to speak to himself "Why Katara, why did you have to help that woman. I love you Katara, and I'd never hurt you like this."

He grabbed his glider, and flew over to Zuko's palace.

Aang and Katara lived in the Fire Nation, and Katara took Appa to Ba Sing Se.

Aang went through the curtains to Zuko's throne room, and bowed his head.

"Hey Zuko, how's it goin," Aang said in a depressed voice.

"It's going great, Mei and me are going to meet later on. How's everything going with Katara?"

"That's what I wanted to come here to talk to you about. How do you and Mei have sex?"

The flames leaped from Zuko's throne, as he shouted "What!"

"Sex, you know, the private way to express your love to your partner."

"I know what sex is, but I'm not gonna share that with you. What happened?"

"When I had sex with her, it seemed like she wasn't pleased."

Zuko chuckled, and said "Oh, so you're a bit weak in your drors."

"I don't wanna say that, but I do need help."

"I don't know if I can help you."

Aang's head drooped down, and he said "Yeah, but when she called me big daddy, it didn't sound for real. You must know some ways to improve."

"Sorry Aang, I was just born to make women sing at night."

"I have another problem though."

"What is it, maybe I can help you with it."

Aang's breathing got deep, and he began to nervously speak.

"I can't tell you Zuko, it's to personal."

"If you didn't want to tell me, then why did you bring it up."

"Because I changed my mind about telling you. I have to go speak to Katara."

Meanwhile in Ba Sing Se, Katara and Toph are in Toph's house talking.

"I don't o Toph, Aang doesn't seem that interested in me like he was during Ozai's war." said Katara.

"You need to learn some nice seduction moves. Try teasing him with a nice strip tease, but then put your clothes on, and have him work with it."

"I don't know Toph, Aang still kisses me like he loves me, but his sex is not interesting."

"Maybe Twinkletoes has a Twinkledick." says Toph while laughing.

"He might not be ready for sex, and I pushed him to soon."

"Come on Katara, every guy wants sex, and Twinkletoes is a woman. He has to be gay."

Katara jumps from the couch, and yells "What, that's not possible."

"It's possible Katara. Guys sometimes never admit that they're gay, and they take the secret with them to the grave."

"He's not gay, because he loved me during the war."

"If he never learns how to utilize his penis, then I can get a real man for you."

"I will never betray Aang like that. I love him."

It is around 5 PM, and Katara walks through the door.

"Hey Aang, I brought some Earthkingdom food."

She walks into the bedroom, and Aang is spread out across the bed in his underwear.

"Now that's a real man. Any guy who lays around nearly naked, and has no covering is a real man." Katara thought.

Aang got off of the bed, and walked to the kitchen. They both sat down at the table, and Katara poured drinks.

They toasted with the glasses, and Katara said "Aang, are you gay?"

Aang held the spoon in his hand, and hesitated to respond.

"Uh,,,, no. Why do you ask?"

"Last night when we were having sex, you didn't seem very interested."

Aang's voice got higher "I was interested. So, where did you get the food from?"

Katara responded with "Where ever I got from, you'll eat it," and she angry slammed bowls on the table.

Through the whole meal Aang tried to talk with Katara, and she replied, but she couldn't understand why Aang would change the subject so quickly.

(Author to Readers)

Katara isn't sure whether to believe Aang when he says he's straight, and Aang may be hiding something.

(Int) Look at the beginning of the chapter, and read carefully.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A Hero's Gifts

It is Friday morning, and Ruso walks outside to retrieve his mail.

The mailman waves to Ruso, and says "Your Ruso, how's it goin man."

"Pretty good man, got any good mail for me."

"I don't o, but I doubt it's good."

Ruso takes the mail from the man's hand, and opens while saying "Yeah, it's nothing but bills these days. When your 18, and you have your own apartment that's all there is."

The mail man whispered "Look over there." He was pointing under a tree where a woman was being robbed.

Ruso pushed the mail man out of the way, and ran towards the tree.

"Give me your money bitch," the man said as he held the knife to the woman's throat.

The man screamed, and his hair was on fire.

Ruso kicked him in the chest, and the man fell to the ground.

He claimed on top of the robber, and said "You're going to prison you crime bum," and he tied the man hands behind his back with the rope from his house.

He stood up, and walked towards the woman.

"Are you okay miss?" asks a polite Ruso.

"Yes, thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Ruso. May I ask the same of you?"

"My name is Yin Lay, and I'd like to repay you for what you did for me."

"No, there is no need for you to do anything."

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight. What do you think of the famous Fire Nation buffet, do you accept?"

"How could I turn down a beautiful woman like you? I accept your offer Mae."

Aang swooped down, and peacekeepers arrived.

"So, you save another woman huh." says Aang.

"Yeah, being a hero is my thing."

Aang's voice got quiet and depressed "Yeah, especially when it comes to women. They all just fall for you, and you love them all."

"What you say Aang?" Ruso says.

"Nothing forget it."

"She asked me out to dinner as a little thank you gift."

"Oh great, sounds nice."

Aang flew away, and Ruso goes back to his house to freshen up.

It is around 7, and Ruso has arrived to the restaurant. Yin Lay is outside waiting for him, and they both enter the restaurant.

EVERYONE inside was wearing fancy suits and dresses, and Ruso felt a bit underdressed.

"Wow, this is a fancy restaurant Yin. I didn't know people would be dressing this nice."

"You're a hero, so you deserve a nice meal, butt naked if you want."

"Hey don't give me any ideas Yin."

They both laugh, and the waiter comes to their table.

"What would you guys like today?"

"The all you can eat special." answers Yin.

The waiter grants them permission to enter the food area, and they both come back with loaded plates.

Ruso puts a red table napkin on his lap to make it look like he had some class, and stabs a big knife into his roasted duck.

"So Ruso, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a cleaner at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop in Ba Sing Se."

"So you travel from the Fire Nation to Ba Sing Se?"

"No, but I go there every once in a while. I am a cleaner at the Royal Fire Academy For Girls, or the RFAFG for short."

She giggled, and said "Look at you trying to sound professional."

"I'm a professional man. What do you do?"

"I am a bank teller, but I don't make much. What do you do for fun?"

(I like to work out, and practice Firebending. What about you?"

"I like to read. I'm also a Firebender, but I never practiced, so I'm not any good."

Outside the restaurant, Aang swoops down to spy on Ruso.

The conversation continues with Ruso saying "Perhaps I can teach you. I am somewhat of a master."

"I'm not that hungry anymore. You want to come over?"

Ruso felt an exited feeling in his stomach, and thought "Aang, I know you're watching. I know your secret."

"No, I'm pretty tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

After the 30-minute date, Ruso walks home, and climbs in bed for a goodnight sleep.

(Author to Readers)

This chapter was made so that you can learn a bit about Ruso, and figure out some secrets.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Aang's Confession

It is Saturday morning, the day after Ruso saved the lady, and Katara is at the table with Aang.

"Good morning Aang." Katara says cheerfully.

"Good morning Katara." Aang quietly said.

She sat down close to Aang, but Aang moved away.

"Aang, what's wrong?"

He stands up, and says "I'm not hungry," and walks away.

Katara screams "Get back here Aang! We need to talk!"

Aang walks back to the table, and sighs "What?"

"You've been becoming detached. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing, you're fine."

"Why have you been avoiding me? During the war we use to talk, and kiss every once in a while. Since Ruso came into the picture we don't even talk anymore, and your kissing show that you've lost interest in me."

Aang didn't respond, and Katara started to cry.

"Do you still love me Aang?" she said as tears streamed down her face.

Aang wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"I love you Katara, you know I do."

"That kiss didn't have any enthusiasm either."

Aang slammed his hand on the table, and yelled "What do you want from me? I try and I try to make you happy, but you're never satisfied with what I do."

Katara put her down, and said "You don't love me Aang. Just admit it, you've lost interest."

Aang went into the room, and in 10-minutes he came out with a suitcase.

"I'm going over Ruso's, and I'll probably be there for a few days."

Katara didn't respond, and Aang didn't wait for a response. He walked out of the door, and flew away on Appa.

It wasn't long, maybe 10-minutes, for Aang to arrive to Ruso's house. He knocked on the door, and Ruso opened wearing a red robe.

"Hey Ruso, nice robe."

"Hey Aang, what's with the suitcase?"

"I had a fight with my girl, and I had to leave."

"So, you're wondering if you can stay here?"

Aang nodded his head, and Ruso invited him inside. They both sat on the leather couch, and Aang put his arm around Ruso.

"You helped our relationship out with so much, and I was wondering if you can help me out with something?"

"Yeah, I'm always a mediator. I'll help you with whatever you need help with."

aang moved closer to him, and started rubbing his back.

"Umh, this is harder than I thought," said Aang.

"You can tell me anything little guy."

Aang pushed Ruso down, and he was so close that Ruso could feel Aang's breath on his lips.

"I'm gay, and I love you."

Ruso tried to turn his head, because he knew what was next, but Aang held him in place, and kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds, Aang backed away from Ruso, and sat on the couch.

Ruso sat up, and scream "What the hell is your problem Aang, I'm not gay."

Aang's eyes teared up, and he cried "I know you're not, but I still love you."

"I hope you enjoyed your stolen kiss, because that's the last one you'll get from me." snapped Ruso.

"Can I still stay here, even after what I just did?"

"Yeah, just stay away from me. I don't wanna be raped."

Ruso stormed out of the living room, and pointed to the guest room.

"You're sleeping right next to my room," said Ruso as he shut his door.

(Author to Readers)

Aang confesses his love for Ruso, but Ruso didn't love him. What's next for Aang, Katara, and Ruso.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Fire Nation Enemy

A few hours have passed, and Ruso avoided Aang. It is now night, and Aang was in the kitchen.

Ruso cracked the door, and he saw Aang making a sandwich.

He walked into the kitchen, and asked "What kind of sandwich are you making?"

Aang put the top bread on, and said "E) Salad."

Ruso pushed Aang's hand away, and grabbed the sandwich.

"Make another one, and thanks."

Aang chuckled, and grabbed two more pieces of bread.

"Well, I guess I have to. I hope you enjoy it."

Ruso took a big bite, and went to the fridge to get a drink.

Aang finished making his sandwich, and went into the living room. Ruso grabbed a big of Ruffles, and went in the living room with Aang.

"Want some?" asked Ruso, as he turned the bag towards Aang.

"No, I'm good."

"When are you planning to go back to Katara?"

"I don't want to go back to Katara, and I'm sorry for making you fill uncomfortable."

"It's okay, if your gay, then you need to let people know, so you can find love."

"Ruso, I love you, and you're the only one I love."

"I know Aang, but I'm a heterosexual."

Aang started crying, and said "I know," as he went to his room.

Ruso ate some chips, and went to his room too.

It was around midnight, and Aang's door opened.

"Ruso, is that you?" Aang asked.

A fire was lit, and a deep voice came to Aang's ear "No, I'm your punisher."

He lifted the cover, and Aang was completely naked. He climbed on top of Aang, and pinned him down.

"You're not fighting back, come on Avatar, you're just gonna lay there."

"You're going to rape me right?"

"Yes, I know your secret. Your a homosexual, and I'm here to solve your problems."

"But the only one who knows about that is Ruso."

The man removed his mask, but Aang wasn't able to see, because it was dark.

"Yep, and Ruso is still the only who knows."

Aang sat up, and said "Wait, if Ruso is the only who knows, and you know about me being gay, then you must be Ruso."

"Yes, you're a smart 14-year old."

Aang pulled Ruso's head down, and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

Ruso rubbed Aang's butt as he rubbed his bald head, and gently sucked his lips.

Ruso stood up, and took off his clothes. He went under the blanket with Aang, and he began to make out with him.

Aang moaned as Ruso began to force his way into Aang's butt, and he began to moan even louder as he moved his hips back and forth.

"You like that little guy?" Ruso whispers into Aang's ear.

"I love it Ruso." Aang replied in a pleased tone.

Ruso blew heat into his hands, and softly massaged Aang upper body, slowly working his way down to his butt and thighs.

Aang looked back at Ruso, and Ruso forcefully shoved his face into the pillow.

"You like it rough, little boy?" yells an angry Ruso.

"Give me all ya got Daddy." replies a horny Aang.

Ruso heated his hand, and spanked Aang's thick little child butt for 2 long minutes.

"It's time for the other cheek."

"No Ruso, please no more." cries Aang.

"I don't care what you want. I'm here to get what I want."

He spanked Aang's opposite cheek until his hand was red, and then he re-inserted his penis.

"Ruso stop, I'm serious." Aang sounded mad, but Ruso didn't care.

"You wanted sex, so you're getting sex. Stop complaining, and take it like the bitch that you are."

Ruso started slamming his hips into Aang, and Aang was whimpering. Each time Ruso slammed the tip of his penis in Aang, came a loud whimper.

Aang tries to Airbend Ruso off, but Ruso showed him his fiery hand, and he slammed his face back into the pillow.

"You wanted me, and now you got me. You're my little bitch, and I'm your Daddy." Ruso said.

Ruso put his lips against Aang's ear, so close that Aang could feel the bush-like mustache. As he was cumming in Aang, he said in his deep man-like voice "Your the one who cooks, cleans, and lays on the bottom, and I'm the man who works hard, and fucks you in the ass."

He pinned to the bed, and did push ups on him as cum was streaming from his penis. Aang gritted his teeth as Ruso plunged into him, and cum was just pouring out of both boys like a waterfall.

Aang thought "Why Ruso, why would you do this to me. I loved you, and you treated me like crap."

Ruso climbed off of him, and Aang locked eyes with him.

"Why would you do that?" said an angry Aang.

"Like I said, you got what you wanted."

"You hurt me Ruso, you spanked me to hard."

Flames shot up from Ruso hands, and he shouted "Deal with it, you ejaculated didn't you?"

Aang cried, and yelled "I just don't understand why you'd say those mean things to me. I loved you Ruso, but you didn't show me that you cared. I should go back with Katara!"

Aang shoved Ruso out the door, and slammed, and locked it.

Ruso knocked on Aang's door, and Aang opened it.

"Now what do you want?" Aang's says in a winy voice.

Ruso pushes him against the wall, and sticks his tongue in Aang's mouth.

"I'm sorry Aang, being dominant is one of my kinks."

"That's okay, I kind of knew that you didn't want to hurt me. It was a bit confusing, because you acted like you didn't care, and it felt so real.

He motioned Aang down to the bed, and flipped Aang onto his stomach.

He started humping his butt fast, and Aang was moaning. He started pushing in real deep, but real slowly, and Aang started moaning in a high pitched girly voice.

After 10-minutes of passionate sex, Ruso spermed a stream, when at the time it seemed like it wouldn't stop.

He gently kissed Aang's face, then his butt, and he walked to his room.

(Author to Readers)

It looks like Aang and Ruso are together, or could they just be friends with benefits. This story isn't over, so follow, and favorite this.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aang and Katara's Sunday

It is a dark rainy morning, and Aang walks into Ruso's bedroom with a big breakfast.

He taps Ruso on the forehead, and says "Hey big man, I made you some breakfast."

Ruso sat up, and took the plate from Aang.

"Thanks baby, I love it. You sure know how to make a good breakfast."

"You were good last night, so good that I had to make you a big breakfast. Can I move into your room?"

Ruso put his hand on Aang's yellow pants, and rubbed his butt.

"Yeah little guy, you sure can. Do you need to go anywhere today?"

"No, we can be in here all day." says Aang.

"Oh okay, on rainy days like this, everyone just wants to stay inside."

"Stay inside, and in bed with their partner." said Aang in a whisper.

Ruso looked over at Aang, who was moving closer and closer to him. Aang started rubbing Ruso's black afro, and he just stared at him.

"What should we do Ruso?" Aang said in his seductive voice.

"I see what you're trying to do? You're trying to get another round of sex from me, aren't you?"

Aang smiled "Well yeah," and Ruso hugged him, while pulling the covers over them. Aang removed his orange shirt and yellow pants, and Ruso was already disrobed. They held each other in their arms, and cuddled til lunch.

Aang made every) salad sandwiches for them, and Ruso ate them up. They then went back to the bedroom, and climbed back in the bed.

Aang turned onto his stomach, and offered Ruso his butt, but Ruso just wanted to cuddle him in his arms.

Three hours went passed, and it was 3 P.M. Aang made a cow stew for Ruso, and he made a salad for himself. They both sat at the table, and Ruso starts a conversation.

"Hey Aang, why did you move to the Fire Nation? I thought you'd be living in one Air Temples."

"I just moved here because I wanted an apartment right now. After I defeated Ozai, I was for a place to stay, and I was in a hurry."

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to be closer to Zuko. How were you unattracted to Katara, I thought you loved her during the war."

"I did, but I don't know what happened. I just wasn't attracted to her, so I came here."

Ruso just stared at Aang, and was so curious of him. He wondered so much, and wanted to ask it all.

"Aang, how do you plan on having sex for the rest of our relationship."

"You can be on top of me, sticking it in my butt as hard as you can. It's weird, I'm a guy, but I like assuming the role of the girl."

"What are some of your kinks?"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions? What are you trying to figure out?"

"I don't know if being gay is right for me. I don't feel gay or anything."

Aang started crying a bit, and in his girly voice, he said "What do you mean? I love you."

"I mean I don't think I'm gay, but I'm attracted to you. I just don't have a girlish side."

"So, you're still attracted to me."

"Yes, but I want to figure out your biggest turn ons."

"I like to be spanked, choked, and be treated like crap. It sounds weird, but I love it when you treat me like a horny slut."

Ruso tossed his plate into the sink, and said "You're nothing but my horny freak, and when we're in that bedroom, I'm going to treat you with no respect."

Ruso grabbed Aang's arm, and yanked him toward the bedroom.

He slammed him on the bed, he stuck his tongue in between Aang's cheeks, and moved it around the warm walls of Aang's butt.

He slowly stood up, and slapped Aang's cheeks as hard as he could. He inserted his penis into Aang's butt, and laid across Aang's back.

He whispered in his ear "So, you're a dirty bitch huh?"

Aang was breathing heavily as Ruso moved his penis slowly.

"Yeah I'm a dirty bitch. Give me all you got Ruso!" Yelled Aang.

Ruso immediately went at full speed, and he slammed Aang's head into the mattress.

A few minutes passed, and the top of Ruso's penis was covered with pre-cum. He pulled out of Aang's butt, and stuck his nose in the sweaty cheeks.

The smell of of sweaty butt, and the sounds of Aang's child pleased moans made Ruso feel like it was time to end it.

Ruso stuck his finger inside Aang's butt, and rubbed it under his nose. He put his penis in, and he whispered in Aang's ear again.

"You ready for me to bust my wet, juicy nut?" asks Ruso.

"Yeah daddy, bust that wet, juicy nut."

Ruso started going as fast, and as hard as he can, and he immediately busted his nut. Aang moaned like a winy girl "Uh, uhh, uhhhh, uuuhhhh, Ruso, uhh, don't stop," and between each word, Aang had to stop and take a breath.

Ruso forcefully shoved Aang, and climbs in the bed, and snuggles his sweaty teen sex slave.

"That's how you spend a rainy day." says Ruso.

Aang didn't respond, because he was to weakened by Ruso man dick.

(Author to Readers)

Ruso and Aang have spent a day in bed with each other, and they enjoyed themselves. In chapter 7, you will see how Katara spent her day.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Katara's Sunday

When Aang left, the night before, Katara went to Ba Sing Se to see Toph. She was quite heartbroken when Aang left, so she needed a good friend.

It was Sunday morning, and Katara has just opened her eyes. She went to use the bathroom, and noticed that Toph was still asleep.

It was rainy outside, and Katara was up at an early time. She knew one person who was up at all hours of the day, so she picked up the phone, and dialed Ruso's number.

She heard a child's voice say "Hey Toph!"

She knew who it was, and she responded in a soft tone "Aang, is that you?"

"What is it Katara, why are you at Toph's?"

"I couldn't stay at that house, because everything reminded me of you. I love you Aang, and I want you to come home."

"Katara, I don't want to come home."

Katara started to cry, and through the phone, Aang could tell that she was real hurt.

"It's hard to tell you this, but I'm with Ruso now."

"What are you saying?" asks Katara in a crying tone.

Aang took a deep breath, and quietly said "I'm gay Katara."

Katara slammed the phone onto the receiver, and fell on the floor, bursting into tears.

Toph came out of the room, and yelled "What's wrong with you. You're not crying over TwinkleDick are you?"

Katara jumped up, and screamed "He's gay Toph! He loves Ruso!"

Toph went into the bathroom, and turned on the tub for a bath.

"Get in the tub, we're going to prepare you for a date." demanded Toph.

"It's rainy out, and I just got dumped. I'm not feeling very date worthy Toph."

"Aye I'm tryin to help you out, so take a shower, and doll yourself up Princess, because I'm hookin you up." Toph screams.

Katara went into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. Toph smiles, and she heads into the living room to make another phone call.

She leans back in her leather recliner, dials Sokka's number.

"Hey Sokka, Aang dumped your sister."

"What! Why?" yells Sokka.

"He's gay, and he's with Ruso."

"It doesn't surprise me that Aang is gay, but Ruso really makes my head spin."

"I know, hard to believe right. Anyway, your sister needs a new man."

"Where is Aang living, with Ruso?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you know anyone who would be interested in your sister."

"Do you have Haru's number?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think he has a girlfriend though."

"It's worth a shot."

Sokka hung up, and Toph picked up a braille book from under the granite coffee table. She opened it up, and rubbed her hands across the pages, and said "ah, here it is."

She picked up the phone, and dialed the number. A man with a deep voice picked up, and said "Hello."

"Hey Tiro, is Haru there?"

The man yelled "Haru, phone!" and he put the phone on the table.

"Hey Toph, what's up?" says Haru.

"Nothing much, this may be a weird way to start a conversation, but do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not yet, why do you ask?"

"Aang dumped Katara, and she's feeling non-date worthy. I was hoping you could take her on a date tonight, or sometime this week."

"Tonight would be great, I'll be over to pick her up later on."

"Great! I owe you Haru."

Toph hung up the phone, and mumbled "Damn girl waken me up with all that cryin, shyit, I'm tryin to sleep," and she walked back to her room and shut the door.

A few hours pass, and it's 2 in the afternoon. Katara is sitting on the couch with Toph, and she is dressed in a beautiful red dress, and black heels.

"I kinda don't want to do this Toph. This dress isn't even my style."

"The whole Watertribe dress was to normal, and on dates you have to dress like you'd normally wouldn't."

A knock was heard by both, and Katara walked to the door. She had her hand on the knob, and was quite hesitant, but eventually she opened it, and Haru was standing there.

"Hi Haru." says a shy Katara.

"Hi Katara, I planned a wonderful evening for us tonight."

Haru grabbed her by the arm, and walked away from Toph's house. The door shut behind them, and Toph said "Finally," as she undressed.

Haru and Katara entered a fancy restaurant, and Katara looked around with confusion.

"So, this is the best Earthkingdom restaurant?" asks Katara.

"Yes, and don't worry, I'll pay for everything."

Haru pulled out a brown wooden chair for Katara, and pulled one out for himself, next to Katara.

They both sat down, and Katara stared at the menu.

A man came over to place their orders, and within 10 minutes their food came.

"So, what did you and your father do after the war?" asks katara, desperate to start a conversation.

"Well, we just went back to our market and claimed it from the Fire Nation. It wasn't that hard, but it wasn't easy either."

Haru stared down at Katara's bowl, and said "Rock Stew huh, that's the best thing on the menu."

"Yeah, it's just big hunks of meat with potatoes, nothing fancy."

"Your not comfortable with this whole date, are you?" asks Haru.

"No, not really. I just want Aang back." replied katara, as she scooped the last spoonful of potatoes into her mouth.

Haru yelled "Check please," and said to Katara "Do you want to go my place? I have something that I want to show you."

It was a long 10-minute walk to Haru's house, and it was a long 10-minute conversation about the war. Katara didn't show an interest in Haru, but Haru always tried to hold a conversation.

They arrived to Haru's house, and Katara asked "What do you have to show me?"

Haru pulled out a ring, and got down on one knee.

"Katara, will you marry me?"

Katara slapped him, and yelled "What the hell is your problem! I love Aang!"

Katara stormed off, and left Haru kneeling on the ground.

It was 4 in the evening, and Toph was listening to the radio. Katara came through the door, and stared at Toph.

"How did it go?" asks Toph, but the only thing she heard was a slam of the door, and footsteps to the back, and another slam.

(Author to Readers)

Aang seems to be enjoying his love-life, but Katara isn't. What's next for the two lovers?

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Dinner

A few days passed since the date with Haru, and Katara has slowly moved into a depression.

It is Tuesday morning, and Toph pounded on Katara's door.

"Get the hell up Katara. I did all I can for you, but if none of it helped, then you have to live with the fact that Aang is gone."

Katara opened up the door, and her face was drenched in tears.

"I'm staying in bed today Toph, I'm done with dating."

Toph said "Whatever," and walked away. Katara slammed her door, and climbed into the bed.

Meanwhile, at Ruso's house, Aang turns over, and faces Ruso. He saw that Ruso was still asleep, and didn't want to bother him.

The summer morning was a hot one, and Aang had to get up to turn on the air conditioner. He got dressed in his air nomad uniform, and sat on the couch.

The phone rang, and Aang picked it up.

"Hello!" says Aang.

"Hey Aang, it's Sokka. How's everything with Ruso."

"It's great! He knows how to give to a guy in bed."

"I never expected him to be like that."

"Yeah, with the deep voice, perfect firebending, and well-kept muscular body is so masculine that a gay guy couldn't tell it."

"How does he have sex with you?"

"He just does a simple butt hump, nothing major, but in the beginning he's really slow, gentile, and passionate."

"Wow." says Sokka in a quiet voice "When you think about, Ruso is like a giant compared to you." continued Sokka.

"Yeah, I know. That's how I like em. He pins me to the bed, and forces his penis in as hard as he can, not caring about my comfort."

"And you like that?" asks Sokka.

"I love it when a big large man overpowers the small weak one. Something about being the helpless little bitch turns me on." says a now horny Aang.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Nothing, why you ask?"

"I want to see you two love birds. Can I come over?"

"Sure, just wait for Ruso to get up. We can probably do something for dinner."

"Great! I'll be over around 7."

Aang said "Great," and hung up the phone. He saw Ruso coming out of the bedroom, and ran over and squeezed him tight.

"Good morning Daddy. How did you sleep?"

"I sleep great now that I have a little guy to cuddle with."

"Sokka said he wants to come over for dinner, so I said yeah."

"That's fine, what're you making?"

"I don't know, I have to see what's in the fridge." said Aang as he twirled Ruso's cock, getting it large.

Ruso walked into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. Aang walked into the bathroom with him, and pulled down his pants.

"You wana bust a quick one before you hop in?"

"No." says Ruso in a deep, sort of unhappy voice.

"Are you mad?" asks Aang.

"No, but when I have sex, I like to go straight to sleep aftwards. Besides, if we hold out, then it'll feel a lot better tonight."

Aang pulled his pants back up, and walked out.

It was 6-30, and Sokka arrives to Ruso's house. He knocks on the door, and Aang let him in.

Sokka sat down at the kitchen table across from Ruso, and Aang put a pot of vegetable stew in the middle of the table. He then put a bowl in front of each of them.

"I hope you like vegetable stew Sokka. This is my first time making it for Ruso."

"Really!" says a surprised Sokka "You never cooked before, not even for Katara."

Sokka looked at Ruso, and Ruso said "This is your first time cooking this?"

"Yep, and it came out pretty good if I say so myself."

Aang made their plates, and they all were eating Aang's first home cooked meal.

"It's good Aang, I like it." said Sokka with his mouth full.

"Yeah little guy, this is the best thing I ever ate."

"So, what's going on with Katara?" asks Aang.

"Toph told me that she was going through a depression. She's devastated by the break up."

"Sorry Sokka, I just wasn't as happy with her as I am with Ruso."

"It's not your fault Aang. You're suppose to be happy in your relationship, and if you're not, then you should leave."

"Is there another guy she's interested in?"

"Toph tried setting her up with Haru, but I heard it didn't go well."

Aang kept quiet, and Sokka continued "Let's get off the subject. What plans do you guys have for the future."

Ruso says "I plan to become a Firebending master, and teach young children the great art of Firebending."

"I meant what do you two plan on doing with each other?"

Aang smiled, and looked over to Ruso and said "The sex is good, and so is he. I plan on having him for the rest of my life, and I want to show it. I want to marry him."

Ruso scooped the rest of his food into his mouth, and left the table. He didn't say a word on what Aang just said, all he did was leave the table.

Sokka stared at Aang, and said "I guess you scared him off."

"Yeah, I guess so." Aang said with a smile.

Ruso came back in, and sat next to Aang. He looked at Aang, and said "You want to marry me?"

Aang nodded, and quietly said "um hmh."

"Hey guys, is that my que to go?" asked Sokka.

"Ruso, there is one thing that I want right now. I want to have a 3-way. Just me, you, and Sokka. I'm so horny right now."

Sokka was shocked at Aang demand, but he thought "I love Sukki, but I always wanted to give it to Aang. I can't understand why though!"

"Is that what you want Aang?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, I'd love that, but if you feel uncomfortable doing it, then it's fine."

"i'm comfortable with it. What about you Ruso."

"Yeah, if that's what my little guy wants."

Ruso picked Aang up, and carried him to the bedroom. He put him on his stomach, and looked back at Sokka, who was behind him.

"What do you wana do to him?" asked Ruso.

"I want Aang to suffer. I want him to earn the name of deep throat. I want him to suck my cock." says Sokka as he slapped the seat of Aang's golden pants.

Ruso slowly pulled down Aang's pants, exposing the snowy white, smooth bubble butt cheeks of Avatar Aang. He then took off Aang's Orange top, and now he was was completely naked.

"You ready Aang?" asked Ruso as he took off his clothes, and laid on Aang.

"Yeah Ruso, give it to me." replied Aang.

Ruso hooked Aang's hips, and leaned back on his back.

Sokka got completely naked, and his cock was rock hard.

"You want this Aang?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, stick that giant sausage in my mouth."

Sokka on the bed, and he looked down at Ruso.

"You sure it's okay?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, it's what he wants, and he'll get what he wants." said Ruso.

Sokka gentally tapped Aang's warm lips with his cock, and Aang's warm breath made cum drip off Sooka's dick, into Aang's mouth.

Sokka straightened his back, moving the cock away from Aang.

"Come on Aang, if you want it, come get it."

Sokka put close to Aang's lips again, but quickly moved away when Aang tried to wrap his lips around it. He kept teasing Aang, but eventually, Aang wrapped his small child-like lips around Sokka's fat cock.

"You ready to get fucked like a bitch?" says Ruso.

Aang didn't respond, but Sokka said "I'm sure the little guy's ready."

Ruso was on the bottom, with his penis in Aang's butt. Sokka was on top, with his monster cock in Aang's mouth, and Aang was sandwitched between the two, being sexually punished.

Ruso thrusted upward with his hips, and Sokka began slamming his cock into Aang's mouth. They were giving it to Aang on both ends, and Aang, like the horny gay school boy that he was, was loving every moment of it.

Aang was loudly moaning as Sokka and Ruso were slamming the cocks in him as hard as they could. He tried sucking on Sokka's dick, but he was getting fucked in the face so hard that he was choking on his saliva.

"You wana suck it?" Sokka asks while looking into Aang's beautiful river blue eyes.

Sokka slowed down, and was moving slowly, so Aang could enjoy it. They switched positions, Sokka was on the bottom, still getting his dick sucked. Ruso was on top, still pounding Aang's butt. Aang is in the middle, still being pounding.

Ruso spread Aang's arms, and pined his shoulders to Sokka's thighs, and pounded Aang's ass with his dick as fast as he could.

Aang's small child lips closed on Sokka's dick, and his warm saliva made his boneer harder. It was like sucking on a long pole, and then Sokka ejaculated as soon as Aang's tongue rubbed against the tip.

Ruso busted his load as soon as Sokka busted his. They both got untangled, and all 3 were laying in the bed together.

Aang's voice was quiet as he said "Wow, that was good."

"You want to spend the night Sokka? I know you don't want to go home." says Ruso.

"Yeah, that would be great. Ya know what else would be great?"

"What?" asks Aang in a tired voice.

"If you didn't tell Sukki about this."

"I won't." says Aang.

"I won't either, if you get the lights."

Sokka climbs out of bed, and turns out the lights.

All 3 guys lay in bed, naked, and cuddling each other, with Aang in the middle of course.

(Author to Readers)

This was the longest chapter I've ever written.

Sokka had a 3-way with Aang and Ruso, but it was a one-time thing. Katara, however, is not enjoying her life, and is falling into a depression. What's next for her?

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The Aftermath of Love

It was the morning after the two horny men, and little teen made love. It was a sunny morning, and the sun shined on all 3 of their naked bodies.

Ruso's eyes open, and he looked over to Aang, who was being held by Sokka.

"Hey, you guys still sleep?"

Sokka grunted, and opened his eyes. He released Aang, and Ruso grabbed hold of him.

Ruso whispers "Good morning my little punishee."

"Hey Ruso, you sleep good?"

"Yeah, how were we?"

"You guys were great," says Aang, quite unsure.

Sokka sat up, and said "I know I was good to you. I was so good that you didn't notice Ruso."

Aang put on his Orange and Yellow outfit, and walked out.

"What's his problem," asks Sokka.

"I don't know, but I think we had something to do with it."

Ruso walked into the kitchen, where Aang was, and Sokka was behind him.

"What's wrong Aang," asks Ruso.

"I don't think we should have did that. You guys were both great, but I like Katara."

Both men looked at each other, and drowned.

Aang picked up his suitcase, and walked out of the door.

"What the hell just happened," said Ruso.

"I don't know, but my sister will be happy. That's the good thing."

Ruso sat on a chair, and asked "Where gonna go?"

"I'm going back to Sukki, I just wanted to pound Aang's face."

At Toph's house, Katara is still in bed, and she is crying. She had not left her room since the date with Haru, and hasn't ate much either.

She hears a knock on the door, and she yells "Toph go away, I don't want to talk."

"It's not Toph. It's Aang."

She immediately got up, and ran to the door. She opened it, and Aang held her tight.

"I thought you loved Ruso?"

"It was just a phase. After we 3-wayed with Sokka, I immediately felt different."

"I don't get it," says Katara.

"I got what I wanted and I left."

"Are you hear with me for good?"

"Yes, I love you Katara."

(Author to Readers)

That is the end of this story, and that is the end of Aang's girly phase.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
